degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Tristan Friendship/@comment-3575890-20140807011409
I posted this once already in the episode thread, but not in here, so.. Ten reasons why Triles is a travesty 1) Miles’ sexual orientation aside for a moment, Triles would not make a lick of sense as a viable relationship with potential to flourish into a genuine romance and that is because all season long we have seen Miles pine after Maya without even looking in Tristan’s direction as anything other than a friend. In order for Triles to happen, retconning Miles’ character and a fuck ton of previously established canons is an absolute prerequisite. It would be the biggest ass pull of the season yet and nothing is worth such poor, baseless writing. 2) Triles would be shameless catering to the Tristan character at the expense of logic and coherent storytelling. The whole thing reeks of idealized wish fulfillment for the character.Oh, Tris needs a boyfriend so let’s just completely rewrite history and a fuck ton of pre-established canons in order to give him one. Sorry, no character is THAT special! 3) So many questions and plot holes raised. Triles was explored once already and scrapped in the end. If they were always the intended outcome, why did the writers not expedite the relationship sooner when the possibility of Triles was still a plausible one? Why did they not put them together when their fanbase was at its largest and most vocal? Also, if Miles had a capacity to develop romantic feelings for Tristan, what was the point in showing Miles reject Tristan point-blank for the first female to show him attention if the idea wasn’t to illustrate that he likes GIRLS? If Miles is supposedly closeting homosexual proclivities out of fear of bullying and harassment, why then do we see him overtly show unabashed acceptance towards gay males without any fucks given as to what anyone thinks? 4) Besides the time that Miles didn’t push away Tristan when he first kissed him, which even then indicated nothing other than a thirst for validation and affection on Miles’ part since Miles didn’t even kiss him back, Miles has never demonstrated any such interest in men or Tristan. He had the opportunity to be with Tristan from the gate, and as I’ve already pointed out, he rejected it point-blank for female sexual companionship. He has personally declared that Tristan is the only guy he has ever kissed (a kiss he never even reciprocated in the first place) compared to fifty-something girls, which in of itself pretty much implies that Miles is for all intents and purposes straight. Ergo, this makes no fucking sense! I can roll with a previously-established-as-straight character later coming out as gay,bi, pan..whatever, but for believability purposes, there needs to be some groundwork laid out well in advance. With Miles, there has been zip, zero, zilch. If the writers’ plan all along was for Miles to be bisexual/pansexual/whatever, they have done a laughably bad job at it. 5) Revealing Miles as bisexual now when it makes the least amount of sense would be anything but GOOD bisexual representation. The coming out of Degrassi’s first ever male bisexual character should be handled with actual care and consideration. 6) Obviously a Triles relationship will deal further damage to Tristan and Maya’s friendship. Now, I personally don’t give a flying fuck about that toxic friendship as I believe Maya can do way better than Tristan in the friend department, but nonetheless, this will hurt her big time and that’s what actually matters to me. I have had it up to here with Maya always getting dumped on and her heart broken. Triles becoming a thing would be the ultimate double betrayal from two people she loves and she does not deserve that! 7) Miles, bless his misunderstood heart, is a white hot emotional mess. The last thing he or anyone would benefit from is his resuming projecting his codependency issues on MORE people. He is not mentally fit to be in a relationship with anyone least of all somebody new. It is crucial to his recovery that his romantic entanglements start depleting so he can get better on his own, not be added on to! 8) This speculated kiss doesn’t reflect well on either of them. Miles would only be using Tristan to fill the void of loneliness in conjunction with spiting Maya, and Tristan would be either 1) using Miles to get back at Maya as well, 2) rebounding from Yates, or the worst of the two: 3) acting on actual feelings he still harbors for Miles, which then would be setting himself up for heartache. In addition, neither of them will benefit well from this. The only viable reason that Miles would kiss Tristan without bending believability is not well intentioned. If Triles is about to become a thing, this means that Tristan is about to fall into another situation wherein he will be used and get hurt. Right now he’s on the rebound from a ‘relationship’ (and I use that term VERY loosely) with a predator that used him sexually. He is not in a good place mentally or emotionally at all because of this and for that alone, should not be getting romantically involved with anyone anytime soon. While Miles would not be using Tristan for sexual gratification like Yates was and actually does care about Tristan, he’s using him for validation and is right now only seeing him as a warm body to make him feel wanted. Tristan wants love. Miles can’t give that to him because his heart is already taken with another. Unless hell has suddenly frozen over, Miles has no romantic feelings for Tristan. Kissing him on a whim would be just another case of him lashing out with self-destructive acts that will later bite him in the ass. He is setting himself up for further alienation by toying with the emotions of a boy whom he’s come to call his friend and values his friendship. How will Tristan react when Miles will inevitably not follow through on what Tristan will think is promised in this kiss? 9) If it turns out that Miles does have the capacity to have sexual/romantic feelings for Tristan after all, this will cheapen the acts of kindness Miles showed Tristan in the beginning rendering the motives behind them questionable. The whole beauty of Triles’ friendship was in the way that Miles stepped outside of his comfort zone to show he accepted Tristan unconditionally without any ulterior motives. This was so important because it subverted the most annoying stereotype about hetero men there is in the book which dictates that no matter how accepting and pro-gay that they are, they must always have their personal reservations about gay men whether they feel uneasy about undressing in front of them or are rattled by intimate gestures from them and if they don’t fit this criterion, they must be gay on some level themselves. 10) Finally, and this is the most important one of all - it has been established time and time again that Miles is utterly, head over heels in love with Maya. We have seen this boy attempt to move on from her and we have seen him fail miserably each and every time. He is in love with Maya as intensely and fiercely as Eli Goldsworthy is with Clare, which means that those feelings ain’t budging for anyone or anything. Regardless of whatever Miles’ sexuality is, he may date other people, but there is no way in hell that he could reserve any genuine feelings for anyone else in this point in time when he has made it abundantly clear that Maya has all of his heart. Therefore, what will come of Triles that would actually offer PROGRESS?